Jurassic Park:Isla Sorna Battle Arena
by Hound Warheart
Summary: They thought Isla Sorna and Ingen were over with. But something is waiting on the island.
1. Chapter 1 Hammond's confesscion

**I DO NOT KNOW JURASSIC IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A FANFICTION**.

John Hammond was in his bed watching TV. What he was watching on TV a History Channel show named _Jurassic Fight Club_. "Hmmm. I wonder if that arena is still on

the island." he said to himself. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his desk. He bent down and opened a drawer. He grabbed a map of Site B. As he unfolded it

he saw that the arena was infact near the middle of the island. "I must reopen that arena. I needed to call a press conference." he said.

*Time skip. Five o'clock*

Press member's and news camera's were every where at Mr. Hammond's mansion. They all feel silent as John walked out of the mansion and up to a podium. "I suppose you all are wondering why I called a press meeting. I had watched the _JURASSIC FIGHT CLUB_ and they don't know how dinosaur's actually fought. So I will be taking a select few people. Game Warden's, scientist's, and a few news' camera's. And I will show the world how dinosaur's fought each other. Thank you" John said. Everyone clapped at hearing of a real fight club for dinosaurs. Hand's went up automatically. "Yes you sir." John said noticing the hand. "Mr. Hammond aren't you afraid that the disaster at _JURASSIC PARK and The Kirby-incident _won't happen again. John laughed a little. "No my good sir. The arena where the fight's will be is charged with enough electricity to kill a rampaging dinosaur." he said. After that everyone left. "_Now to get my old warden's and scientist." _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 First fight

**STILL TRYING TO FIGURE THIS I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK OR ISLA SORNA UNIVERSAL WITH THE FIRST ROUND**

Baryonyx vs. Velociraptor

Two month's after working on repairing and capturing dinosaurs, John Hammond's was looking into the arena. "_After years of solitude Isla Sorna will entertain in a different_ _way."_ he thought was he walked to the announcers box. He passed many camera crews' to get footage of the fight's. He reached the announcers box right as everyone was setting up and rolling. He sat down behind a microphone. He then reached over a grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Derrick. Is the Baryonyx ready to enter." he asked. "Yes, sir. The Baryonyx is just know waking up inside the tunnel." Derrick replied. John nodded then flipped to another channel. "Elsa. Are the raptor's up." he asked the female warden. "Yes. The alpha female is hitting the side's of the wall." Elsa replied. John then heard the screech of the raptor(**Think of all three movies and you can pick how it sound's.)**. John then turned the microphone's on. "Ladies and gentlemen the first round of the fight will be between **BARYONYX WALKIE AND THE VELOCIRAPTOR. **And know with out a farther delay." John said before he pushed the two gate release button's.

*In the arena*

The Baryonyx and raptor both walked out of their holding pin's shaking their head's to clear the sleepiness. Once the Baryonyx saw the raptor he charged with his head pointed down to ram it. The raptor saw this and jumped to the side. The raptor then ran and jumped onto the Baryonxy's back digging deep into the skin. The Baryonyx roared in pain and anger(**THINK OF THE SPINOSAURUS ROAR).** It flipped down onto the raptor and stood back up. The raptor still hung on. The Baryonyx started to shake its body to get at the raptor on it's side. The Raptor slid down to within grasping range of the jaw's. It then let go and feel to the ground. The audience was in aww. The saw her opportunity to rush at the Baryonyx feet. But when she had got within a few feet she was grabbed by the jaw's and violently shaken like a ragdoll. The raptor felt it's spine break and feel dead in the Baryonyx jaw's. The Baryonyx dropped the dead raptor then roared in triumph. It then turned and stalked away to the tunnel.

*Announcers box*

John saw the Baryonyx walk back into the tunnel and pushed the close button. "Ladies and gentlemen round one of the fight goes to the Baryonyx. Please exit and head to the hotel we had build for phase 'B' that never happened.

* * *

**SO what did you all think. Pretty intense right. Now please remember I'm still figuring this out so review if you want and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tyrannosaurus vs Stegosaurus

** FIGURED THIS OUT I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK OR ISLA SORNA UNIVERSAL DOES. ON WITH THE SECOND ROUND **

Tyrannosaurs vs. Stegosaurs

After yesterday's fight John Hammond left and had put Alexander in charge of the arena during his absence. Alexander, or Alex to the warden's sat down behind the microphone and looked down into the arena then to phone. "Alright. Let's start this." he said. And pushed the gate release button.

*T-rex pin*

Having just woke up the T-rex looked in front of it's containment pin and stalked forward.

*Stegosaurus pin*

Like the T-rex having just woke up the stegosaurus lumbered toward the light of the arena.

*in the arena*

The t-rex bellowed it's infamous roar.(**IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN THE MOVIE'S. YOU NEED TO)**. The stegosaurus saw the t-rex as a threat to it and turned its right side and swung it tail at the tyrant king.**(NOTE:IF YOU DIDN'T WHAT TYRANNOSAURS REX MEANS' NOW YOU DO.)**The t-rex caught the tail in the middle and bite down hard. The stegosaurus bellowed in agony as half it's tail was in the jaw's of the tyrant king. Blood was dropping onto the ground forming a puddle around the two dinosaurs. With a hard yank the stegosaurus pulled its tail free but now having to spike's gone. Then with out warning the t-rex ran and ram its head into the side of the stegosaurus. With its opponent on the ground the t-rex bent down, clamped it's jaw around the neck and bite as hard as it could. The audience where in safe area's around the arena due to must movement from the people. "Wow! Not even been two minute's and its already over." one said. The arena was quiet. Then the most horrific sound was heard. The T-rex had declared victory over the stegosaurs then retreated back to it's containment pin.

*announcer's box*

"And the results for this fight. Tyrannosaurus with a neck bite, win's today's fight. Tomorrow will be Troodon versus Ingandon. So you may proceed back to your bungalow's." Alex said. He picked up his walkie-talkie and turned the channel nob to channel 3. "Derrick tell me the t-rex is safely back in its pin." he asked standing up. "Yes. The Tyrannosaurus is safely in its pin and is being returned to the wild and will have no recollection of today's fight. The same went with the Baryonyx yesterday. I've put something into the dart's that will make them dizzy faster and fall in to a deep sleep. While they are asleep I ring a bell until they start to stir. So no problem's will accrue. Goodnight sir" Derrick said. Alex looked down at the clean up crew clearing away the arena for the next fight. "This is going to be interesting." he said as he walked out of the box.

* * *

**SO what did you all think. Pretty gruesome right. Now review if you want and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up.**


	4. Chapter 4 Troodon vs Ingandon

** I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK OR ISLA SORNA UNIVERSAL I DO OWN THE OC's. ON WITH THE THIRD ROUND**

**TROODON vs. INGANDON**

Alex walked up the flight of stair's behind the arena. Today's fight was going to be a lot better with the Troodon. "Good thing these thing's can see in daylight and at night." he thought to himself. As he approached the door to the box a camera crew walked up to him. "Mr. Muldoon. After your father's death on Isla Nublar you can willing to work in your father's place." asked the newsmen. Alex looked at him then replied "Yes. Mr. Hammond ha promised me my father's money he made before he died. Now the fight will begin soon so please proceed to the arena." After that he walked into the box and sat down. He looked at the computer monitor that Hammond had over looked the first time.**(BARYONYX vs. VELOCIRAPTOR)**He watched as an Ingandon was walking toward the gate. And at another monitor a Troodon was at the gate attacking it. He laughed and pushed the gate release button.

*Arena*

The Ingandon walked out of its pin and looked toward the other end. At the other end the Troodon looked at the Ingandon and charged at it. The Ingandon stood up on its back legs and slammed forward just as the Troodon was where it stood. The Troodon side stepped the attack but missed the tail attack. It was flung 20 feet away from the Ingandon. The Ingandon rushed up and used its thumb spike to attack. Then all of a sudden another Troodon attacked. Seeing this as a bigger threat the Ingandon instinctively flipped over and squashed the other Troodon the walked up to the other and pressed its thumb spike start through its neck killing it.

*Announcer's box one minute before*

"This dinosaur is going to win without using to much energy. Derrick is Troodon two wake." Alex asked. "Yeah. It woke up right after the gate closed." Derrick replied. Alex nodded then pushed the gate release button again. He saw the other Troodon walk out and attacked the Ingandon.

*Announcer's box now*

"Well...That's not good. Two Troodon's lose to an Ingandon " he said to himself as the Ingandon walked out of the arena. He turned to the microphone. "Today's winner goes to the Ingandon. The first herbivore to win against a carnivore. Please proceed back to your bungalow's" he said.

* * *

**Well first herbivore win's. I will try to write more chapter's when I can so for now read, review, and go dinosaurs'.**


End file.
